Intorqueo
Intorqueo was a member of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire as well as II in the Order of Seven. Early Life Intorqueo's early life is unknown at present. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Intorqueo found his way not to Vulcanus, where he would be welcomed, but rather to the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. He is ranked II in the assassin group, the Order of Seven. He then went to Medicus and was given the powers of illusion, but also, was changed into his monstrous form. As Exuro reported to the Order his battle with Mata Nui, Intorqueo was present in the Order chamber with the newest member: Magnus, the new VII. He later departed with the rest of the Order to declare war on Bara Magna. He was present during Guipere's feast. When Vastus led a strike force into the Empire, Intorqueo was the one to oppose them as soon as they entered into a tower church. Intorqueo watched as the forty Skrall rushed him in groups. He used his powers of illusion to butcher the Skrall with ease, until none remained. Vastus was the only one left to oppose him. He didn't flee, as advised by his Skrall. The two battled, but Intorqueo immediately cast an illusion forward. With Vastus trapped inside of it, he killed his opponent with ease. Intorqueo then awoke to find his opponent's scythe buried in his side, having been stuck in an "illusion of pain", due to a Heaven's Disaster in his side, his organs ripped apart. Intorqueo then repelled Vastus, breaking his "death" as another illusion, returning to no illusion, to the real world. The two continued, with Vastus being pummeled until he lost his weapon. Vastus retaliated with fierce attacks, bringing Intorqueo down, and then hammered him while he was down, damaging his life support and leaving him for dead. As Vastus departed, a blue clad being appeared before Intorqueo just as Intorqueo was happy to be dying, to be free of his twisted form, which he did not desire to live with. The being reached down, using an energy drill/claw combination and telling Intorqueo, "Let’s begin the operation." Intorqueo was taken away for healing by Medicus, the medic of the Order. He was about to be experimented on by Medicus, but the Order stopped him. As they persuaded Medicus to give them Intorqueo, without having to give the medic pain, he was unconscious in the chamber. Medicus returned not to release him, but rather, to continue experimentations on him. The rest of the Order broke into the chamber and freed him from what was to come next. Lokaju carried Intorqueo out of the room and was left to rest in peace. After Guipere's death, Intorqueo went into a deep rage in the Order chamber. He demanded to know what happened, and when he found out Medicus was giving the autopsy, he freaked out, demanding that the monster that was Medicus didn't touch the body. When the Lord of Rock spoke to the entire Order, he decided to place Intorqueo in the position as leader. Intorqueo had been mentally unstable ever since Guipere's death, and was unable to take leadership. When Invado set up the Order and soldiers at a western fortress, Intorqueo was along, despite his mental instability. When the enemy forces finally broke into the fortress, Intorqueo cast a few of the combatants into his illusions. When the Order members attempted to escape, Intorqueo stayed behind, focusing on Mata Nui. After a brief duel with the leader of Bara Magna, Intorqueo was cut down. Abilities and Traits His body was twisted, his helmet is upside down, indicating that he was twisted, his face upside down. His right side was monstrous, with claws for hands and feet. His left is standard and humanoid. In the process of gaining his powers, his body was twisted as a result, a result he didn't want. Intorqueo is biased to agree with Guipere. He hates his appearance, pleased when he's at the brink of death that he no longer has to live as a monster. Intorqueo wore a life support pack on his back, due to his body's twisted state which crippled his organs. He had the ability to create illusions thanks to Medicus, who also was the man who twisted his body. Weapons Intorqueo used his claws in combat.